Midnight at the Oasis
by CrispyDruid
Summary: Quatre and Duo meet for an assignation.


Been gone a while - apologies to those looking for more of my other two stories. Let me just say that there will be more coming; but this was inspired and- perhaps more importantly- is actually finished! 8-0

Songfic, Shonen Ai (G rated, I'd say), 2x4

Normal disclaimers apply. Enjoy!

_Midnight at the Oasis_ is by Maria Mulduar (and others) and copyrighted by who knows whom.

* * *

Save for a vague glow low on the horizon, the black sky was clear. The Milky Way spilled across the dome, it's twinkling diamonds studding the velvet ceiling. On the horizon, about 45 degrees east of the glow of distant civilization, the burnt rim of an egg-shaped moon peeked into view.

Across the dunes, blown smooth by the winds that had died off a few hours after sunset, a plume of dust chased after a lone figure on a dune buggy. The rising moon dully lit the leather jacket and pants that would have been more reflective without the layer of sand and dust. The black visor of the full-head helmet was flipped up, revealing amethyst eyes and an ear-to-ear grin. A braid several feet in length whipped to and fro over the back tires in the slipstream.

As Duo crested another dune, he spotted the dimly lit tents of his destination in the valley below. The faint glow from inside the shelters barely penetrated the black fabric that stood out stark against the moonlit-white sand, save for the occasional triangle of a lifted flap. A breath of breeze ruffled the fronds of the single palm tree growing by a quiet pond that was low enough in the valley that it did not yet reflect the moonlight.

Some of the pickets looked up from their patrol at the sound of the dirt bike and Duo watched rifles sling down off shoulders to point in his direction. Grinning, he reached to the radio mic strapped in place on his shoulder and pressed the talk button twice in quick succession. He repeated the pattern until he saw the guns lower and arms raise in greeting. Duo waved back quickly, then focused on the task of getting down the side of the dune without flipping the bike.

As he pulled up through the perimeter, Duo accepted arm-clasps and back-claps from the welcoming troops. From a tent nearer the oasis, he saw a young man with a shock of light yellow hair emerge and his heart skipped a beat. The blonde was speaking with a taller gentlemen wearing the same style outfit as the rest of the soldiers and had yet to look up from a document they were discussing.

Duo slid off his mount and started walking towards the young blonde. "Quatre!"

Quatre's head snapped up, then his eyes widened. He broke out in a grin and ran towards Duo. "Duo!"

Duo braced himself for yet another infamous Winner-Glomp_(tm)_ and sure enough, Quatre's feet left the ground about 6 feet away and he crossed the remaining gap airborne. Duo stretched out his arms and as they connected with Quatre's; he pivoted his weight on his right heel, trying to let Quatre's inertia slide past while also using some of it up in the spin so as to remain standing.

Unfortunately, the sand gave way under his heel and both boys hit the ground. The Maganacs all had a good chuckle at their favorite sponsor's enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Quatre made good his pin, hooking his feet over Duo's thighs and holding each of Duo's wrists over his head. When Duo inhaled to speak, Quatre darted forward and stole a kiss, slipping his tongue between Duo's now parted lips.

With a grin and a chuckle, both mostly hampered by Quatre's mouth, Duo let his tongue play against Quatre's and began kissing back gladly. The Maganac laughter turned into a series of howls and wolf whistles and caused Quatre to break the kiss off early with a blush.

"Com'on, guys! It's not like you haven't seen this stuff before!"

Rashid clapped his hands once, quieting the Corps. "We're just glad that you're happy, Master Quatre. Now - we'll just be returning to our duties..." Rashid glared around the camp. As his baleful gaze swept over the soldiers, they each suddenly remember needing urgently to be elsewhere and the group dispersed in short order. "... That's better. And we'll leave you to your- business."

Quatre's blush deepened and he nodded his thanks to Rashid; then stood and offered Duo his hand. "Shall we retire to my tent, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo's eyebrow raised and he took Quatre's hand, smirking. "Mr. Maxwell?" Quatre shrugged, ginning bashfully and tugged Duo to his feet. Duo pushed up a little harder than necessary, letting the extra momentum tip Quatre back. Quatre's eyes widened as he felt himself overbalance and began to fall. Duo's smirk widened and he pulled hard towards him and pivoted. Slipping an arm behind Quatre's knees, Duo picked him up almost casually.

"Why yes, Mr. Winner - I believe we shall retire."

Quatre's giggle filled the oasis valley, until Duo carried him into his tent and closed the flap. Shortly after, the light went out; but for the two ex-pilots, the night had just begun...

_Midnight at the Oasis  
Send your camel to bed  
Shadows painting our faces  
Traces  
Of romance in our head_

_Heaven's holding a half moon_  
_Shinin' just for us  
Let's slip off to a sand dune  
Real soon  
And kick up a little dust_

* * *

I know there's two more verses and a da capo to the song; but I felt it was cute and sweet as it is- exactly as any good 2x4 fic should be. ;-) Comments and reviews welcome!

Study in Violet is nearly complete - just a bit more betaing and it should be ready to post (I've been writing over the past... year? 2? =/... Just nothing fit for posting.=$

Yet Another Avatar Fanfic is, unfortunately, on indefinite Hiatus - with the release of Korra (haven't watched yet, as I'm still hoping to finish this without having seen it) and a general movement personally from Zuko/Aang to Zuko/Sokka as OTP... It just may never happen. . But I've not given up on it yet!

Regardless - I do hope this little sweet served to brighten your day - or perhaps heat up your night? ;-)

P.S. - I didn't find a good place to fit in this detail; but there is a little dromedary graphic on Duo's dune buggy. It's Make/Model is Khushrenada Arms/Camel. =P


End file.
